Ghosts
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Follows on from a Long Way Home. Alesha's worst nightmare happens as she is forced to face her past. Can Matt be there for her,can Ronnie,Natalie,James and the others help when they are faced with the man who nearly destroyed Alesha's faith in them once?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. Kudos and ITV1 make the UK version. Dick King owns all L&O**

**A Normal Day?**

Matt tugged his jacket to him as Ronnie began hunting through his desk drawer. The last case was still having an affect on the team and Matt couldn't help but be frustrated at waiting for Ronnie to find whatever it was that he was looking for.

"Ron"

"Alright, alright." Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose as Angie walked in the office. Her shoulder was still wrapped in a sling but she seemed to be moving around with alot more ease than she had been following her shooting.

"What's up with you two?" She frowned as Matt ran a hand through his hair.

"Nothing." Matt answered as Ronnie retrieved what he had been waiting for. "Just this witness we are supposed to be meeting with will have disappeared by the time we get there."

"Anyone told you patience is a virtue me old son?" Ronnie smiled as he stood up. "Now, what are we waiting for?"

Matt rolled his eyes as he turned and followed his best friend out of the room. Angie smiled slightly as the pair left the office. She couldn't help but glance through the glass window to where Natalie was deep in conversation with someone on the other end of the phone. The DI did not look happy.

###########

James turned off his computer and leant back in his chair, determined to grab some lunch before heading off to Andy's school. It was the day of the school's Christmas play and he was determined to be there to see his son in the last play before he headed off to High School. He looked up as Alesha appeared in the doorway.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Just thinking about this Nativity play I've got to go to. Andy and the other kids have put so much work into it."

"Rather you than me." Alesha smiled as she hugged her folder to her.

"You just give it a couple of years." He smiled as she rolled her eyes. She was due to start maternity leave after Christmas and she wasn't really sure what she was going to do with herself once she was away from the office and the court. She didn't really know how to rest.

"I know." Alesha rested her head against the doorframe as she yawned. "I'm just going out to get a sandwich. Matt and Ronnie will be here later to go over that case, you'll be back?"

"Yeah." James answered as he stood and picked up his jacket. "Yeah, I'll be back."

"Ok." She nodded as she dumped the file on his desk. "You can have a look at that when you get back. I need food." She walked out of the office before he had a chance to argue.

#######

Natalie replaced the phone back on her desk as she let the DCI's words and the words of the Prison Govenor sink in. She had no idea how the news she had just recieved was going to affect her team, especially Matt. She knew Ronnie would look after him but the case had been horrific for all concerned five years ago so having it dragged up and thrown in their faces was not going to do the team any good at all. She closed her eyes as she picked up the phone again. She rang George before ringing Matt and Alesha. They had to hear it from her, she would never forgive herself if they heard the news second hand.

###########

Alesha paid for her coffee and sandwich before heading through the crowds towards the offices of the Crown Prosecution Service. She wanted to get back to the office to read through some witness statements before the lads arrived. She appologised to a young woman as she accidently bumped into her. Her mobile phone ringing in her bag as she stepped away. For a moment time stood still. Her coffee fell to the ground as she fought the urge to be sick. She was going mad. She had to be. This had to be some strange hormonal delusion. He couldn't be there on the High he was. Merrick was out of prison.

#####################

A/N Should I go on? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**L&O UK is not mine. Big thanks to oceanclover for reviewing all my L&O stories :)**

**Chapter 2: Reality Bites**

Alesha closed her eyes as she tried to stop herself from collapsing in shock. Her world had been turned upside down. The phone ringing in the bottom of her bag didn't even register as she tried to maintain some sense of what was going on around her. It was only when she felt someone take her by the arm that she snapped back to reality.

"George."

"Come on." The gentle Scotsman smiled at her. "Let's get you back to the office."

"How did you know?"

"That you would be here?"

Alesha nodded. The nausea still coursing through her veins.

"You and James have been buying your coffee and sandwhiches from the same place since you have worked together. I guessed. When you weren't in the office and you didn't answer your phone. You know DI Chandler and I have been trying to call you?"

"You knew?" Alesha blinked.

"That Merrick is out?" He watched as she nodded. "Yes. I heard. I found out this morning. I had hoped that as Director I may have had the heads up but apparently not."

"How?"

"Good behaviour."

"He raped me. And other women. How is that good behaviour?" Alesha shrugged him off before walking away. George sighed. He knew she was right, but that was the way things worked. He hated it. The attack and the subsequent trials had been horrendous and nearly destroyed them all. He had no idea what would happen now. He stared after the younger woman, hoping that he could be around to help, should she need it.

########

Matt walked alongside Ronnie as they returned to the car. Ronnie was just relieved to have got the witness statements they needed for the latest case. He frowned slightly as his mobile began ringing.

"Oh what now?" He dug in his pocket as Matt shook his head. He knew how much Ronnie hated the small phone he carried. He preferred to have his old radio. Apparently it made him feel more like a copper. Matt watched as the colour seemed to drain from his face.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, thanks. Yeah. I'll tell 'im. We're on our way back but I think it's better we go there first. Yeah, thanks Guv." He hung up the phone as he tried to think about what he could say to his friend. He was furious and he knew that Matt would be too. The anger swelling in the pit of his stomach was tinged by worry. If Natalie had been told then there was a good chance Alesha now knew too. It was the affect the news would have on her that frightened him the most.

"Get in the car."

"Ronnie?"

"Look son, just get in the car. I'll explain on the way." He watched as Matt frowned slightly but did as he was told. He honestly had no idea what he was going to say. He walked around to the driver's side of the car as Matt settled himself in the passenger seat.

"Ok." Matt turned to him.

"We need to go to the CPS, see James and Alesha."

"Why?" Matt knew something was wrong. He knew Ronnie too well to just accept what he was being told.

"Natalie had a phone call. She thinks the news is best coming from me." He sighed as he drove towards the middle of London. "Sorry, but you aint gonna like it. Neither is our Alesha."

"What is it?" Matt felt the knot begin to build in his stomach. He felt sick. If something had happened to Alesha. His Alesha.

"Natalie found out this morning. Bout the same time George did."

"Found out what?" Matt wasn't sure he wanted to know. He had to ask but he wasn't convinced he could deal with the answer. Alesha was the most important person in his life. Her and the baby meant everything. Without them. If something has happened he thought to himself as Ronnie pulled the car over to the curb.

"Merrick was released from prison this morning. He has served half his sentance."

"What?"

"He's out Matty. I'm sorry but he's out."

"Does Alesha know?" Matt felt sick. The man that had destroyed her confidence, almost destroyed her faith in everything she knew was walking the streets of London. He felt sick.

"I think George was going to tell her and James. Natalie asked if he'd wait until we got there. Until you could be with her." Ronnie spoke calmly as Matt shook his head angrily.

"After what he did. After everything he put her through. The first trial."

"I know." Ronnie stared at him.

"No Ron, you didn't see her after. I spoke to her once. On our own. I mean we weren't together but she knew how I felt about her. She said she was damaged. That he'd invaded her mind as well as everything else." Matt looked away as Ronnie swore under his breath.

"Then we better get a move on then, ain't we?" Ronnie restarted the engine, hoping against hope that the young couple he classed as family would be ok.

##########

A/N more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK.**

**Anger**

Alesha stared in the mirror above the sinks in the women's toilets. She had been sick at least twice since she had left George in the office waiting for James to return. Now, as she fought the nausea again she began to feel angry that Merrick still had the ability to make her feel the way she was now. She closed her eyes as she tried to control her breathing. He had been released and there was nothing she could do about it.

#########

"Matt." James looked up as he and Ronnie walked in the office. "Ronnie."

"Does she know?" Matt asked. It was obvious the young man was barely containing his anger.

"Yes." George stated calmly. It seemed the older man was the only one who was able to maintain a degree of calmness when the other men in the room were barely concealing their anger. Matt cursed under his breath as Ronnie took his coat off and hung it over the rack.

"Where is she?" Matt asked as James finally met his eye.

"She went to the bathroom not long after she found out. Matt..." James stood as the younger man stormed out the room. George rested a hand on his shoulder as Ronnie shook his head.

"Let him go." George spoke quietly. He knew James thought of Alesha as the little sister he had never had but there was nothing anyone could say to make the situation any easier. James closed his eyes as silence decended the room.

###############

Alesha hated the way she looked when she cried. She shook her head sadly as she tried to make herself look more professional. Even though she wasn't due in court until the end of the week she didn't want to look a mess in front of her colleagues. She rubbed a mascara stain from below one eye as Claire from records walked in.

"Hi."

"Hello" Alesha didn't try to smile. Claire was the nosiest woman in the CPS. She had always annoyed Alesha and she knew today was going to be no different.

"Your boyfriend is outside. With that other copper." Claire stated as Alesha closed her eyes. She had no idea if Matt knew and she didn't know if she could find the words she would need to tell him.

"Thanks." She replied, proud at how steady her voice was. "And Matt is my fiance." She glanced at her ring as she spoke before heading out the room to face him. She knew that telling him the man that had almost destroyed her faith in the legal system, in everything she had worked for had watched her buy coffee was going to be almost as hard as telling him what Merrick had done to her. She rested her hand on the door handle as she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Matt?" She stared up into his eyes as he leant against the wall opposite the toilets.

"Hey." He sniffed as she realised he was on the verge of tears. She stepped towards hin as he pulled her into his arms and held her.

"It's ok, Matt." She let him hold her as she buried her face in his shirt. He kissed the top of her head as Claire left the bathroom, glancing at the young couple as she walked past.

"He isn't going to touch you again. He can't touch us now. " Matt mumbled as she tightened her hold on him. They both knew he didn't have to. The damage had already been done.

#############

"How the 'ell is 'e out?" Ronnie stared at George. He was clearly angry. The case against Merrick had almost seen MIU disbanded as his defence team had cried witch hunt. It wasn't a time Ronnie cared to remember. He could still picture the look on Natalie's face as she told him to be careful.

"He was never convicted for the attack on Alesha."

"George!"

"That doesn't mean he wasn't guilty of it. The Jury aren't always right." James snapped as Ronnie nodded.

"I know that. But that means there was no legal compulsion to tell Alesha he was being released. The other victims, the ones he was convicted of attacking."

"The ones Matty and me got to come forward." Ronnie reminded him.

"Indeed." George answered. "They may have been informed. If I had only known beforehand." He shook his head.

"Well, what can we do now?" James asked as both men fell silent. Ronnie took a deep breath as he realised they could only do one thing.

"Look after those two." Ronnie stated. "That's all we can do. She starts maternity leave in a few weeks. She's going to be needing 'er mates around 'er. And we are 'er mates."

"And Matthew's." George stated as James smiled slightly.

##############

It was dark when Ronnie finally walked back into the MIU offices. Only one light still remained. He shook his head. Natalie Chandler was always the first to arrive and usually the last to leave. He threw his overcoat at his desk as he walked towards her office. He still worried about her after her attack by Carl Ryan. The fact the man was dead had no real affect on Ronnie.

"Guv."

"Hiya Ron." She looked up as he stood in her office doorway.

"You ok? I mean it's late."

"Yeah." She smiled slightly. "I can tell the time."

"Yeah." Ronnie looked away. He knew she had no recall of what had happened when she was attacked but he couldn't help worrying. He couldn't help the way he felt about his boss. He looked at the floor as he tried to force that thought out of his mind. She was his boss, the only DI that would have given him a chance once he had got sober. He wasn't going to let that be ruined by spoiling what had become a friendship. He knew there would never be anything more. Not now.

"What's wrong?"

"Merrick being released. We work bloody 'ard to lock scum like that up and 'e gets out on good behaviour. I'll be honest wiv yer Guv. It makes me sick. Worse than that. It makes me wonder why we do this job. I mean what's the point?"

"Ronnie." She stood up and walked towards him. He sighed as he felt her get nearer to him. "I do not want to hear you talking like that. It aint just you that is annoyed. I've been a copper since I was 19. Not exactly the way I want to see cases end either. How's Alesha? Matt?"

"He took her home. She says she's ok." He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Him turning up where she goes to get 'er sandwiches is just not right. It's too much of a coincidence if you ask me."

"Now that sounds like my Ronnie." Natalie smiled as he met her eyes. "Why was he there? I mean if you had just been released from prison would you go somewhere, anywhere near one of your victims? That coffee shop is five minutes from the CPS. Even if he wasn't breaking any laws it's weird. The more I think about it the more weird it seems."

"You think Alesha may be in danger?" Ronnie felt himself begin to get angry. He still blamed himself for not getting the conviction for her attack all those years ago. He still blamed himself that Nugent didn't get more for what he did either but all he could do was keep an eye on his friends.

"I dunno." Natalie folded her arms. "I may be sounding paranoid but if it was me. If it was, I'd be as far away from Alesha and anyone connected with her as I could get."

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded. "So the question is. What do we do?"

"Nothing. That's the worse thing. We can do nothing exept keep an eye on her and Matt. Just watch and wait. Hopefully he'll see she's moved on, that she has the baby on the way and a fiance that worships her and leave her alone. On the other hand." Natalie closed her eyes as Ronnie nodded. They had both worked enough harrassment and stalker cases in their time to know what was being left unsaid.

"I aint having this. Not for them." Ronnie stared as Natalie met his gaze. "They've been through enough."

Natalie nodded. She agreed with him completely, it was just she had no idea what they could lawfully do about it.

###############

"You ok?" Matt asked as Alesha curled up next to him on the sofa. They were both exhausted and in desperate need for sleep, something Alesha knew was not going to be easy to find. She had already spent the best part of an hour in the shower. She had wanted to spend longer in there but there was only so much scrubbing of her skin she could do. From painful experience she knew it didn't help. It didn't matter how much soap she used she could never feel clean.

"Yeah." She lied as he brushed a strand of dark hair away from her face.

"Lesh,"

"Yeah." She met his gaze.

"He doesn't matter anymore. You have to believe that. You have to believe the only thing here that matters is us. And our baby." He flinched as the car jumped on his lap. "And Lucky, of course." The cat purred, glad not to be ignored.

"Oh of course." Alesha stroked the cat as Matt smiled. For a moment there was a flash of his Alesha in her expression, rather than the broken woman he had seen after the attack. He had been more worried than ever when he had held her in the corridor at the CPS building. Alesha took his hand and rested it on her abdomen as the baby kicked. "I think she agrees with you."

"She?"

"Or He."

"Just glad someone in this house agrees with me." Matt pouted as Alesha rolled her eyes. Seconds later her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her gently. Neither of them saw the shadow at the window.

############

A/N more soon. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Not mine.**

**Paranoid?**

James stared at the paperwork in front of him. He knew the case in front of him was due to go to court in less than a week but he just couldn't concentrate. Shaking his head, he decided that coffee was going to be the only answer if he was going to get any work done and get his mind off the fact Merrick was walking the streets of London.

"James." Alesha sighed as he headed towards the door.

"Yeah." He smiled as he turned to her.

"Stop it." She smiled back.

"What? I have no idea what you mean." He tried his best to look innocent.

Alesha shook her head slightly before resting her pen on the paperwork in front of her. "Yes, you do."

"Alesha."

"There is nothing we can do about him. He's out there. None of us wanted it and it makes me feel sick but there is nothing any of us can do about it." He nodded as she spoke. "So sit down and go through the Anderson case with me."

"Ok." He sighed. "Ok, you win."

"Well, if we get the case sorted then we will both win. Now come on." Alesha watched as he crossed the room and sat on the opposite side of her desk.

"Right." He picked up a folder. "The wife? What did she say for herself?"

"Oh, she's lying." Alesha stated as she looked at her own file. "Actually, so is the son. He's 22. He knows exactly what his dad was up to."

"So? We put him on the stand first."

"Yeah.." Alesha smiled. She was just relieved James had relaxed enough to treat her the same way he always had. She knew he was as angry as she was but there was no way she could let Merrick destroy her life a second time. She rolled her eyes as her mobile began to ring.

"That's Matt." James laughed. "I bet that's Matt."

Alesha rolled her eyes before answering. Her blood ran cold as she realised it wasn't Matt on the other end of the line. She felt her colour drain as she listened to the man on the other end of the line.

"How did you get this number? Why are you doing this?" She threw the phone on the desk as the line went dead. James stared at her in shock as the phone clattered across the desk. He knew instantly who was on the other end of the line.

"The."

Alesha shook her head angrily as the line went dead.

"He knows where I am. He asked how work was."

"This is stalking. We have to report it to the police."

"No."

"Look, Alesha."

"Matt is in the police, he'll only be worried. Merrick is just trying to scare me."

"Well he is scaring me." James stared her straight in the eye. He knew she remembered the way she had been treated before. But Merrick had been convicted of attacking several other women. In the eyes of the law it was still her word against his. He had won. It seemed he still wanted to let her know he was the winner.

"James."

"Tell him. Look, I'll ring Natalie. This can't go on." James stated. She closed her eyes as she tried not to think about how Matt and Ronnie were going to react or how scared she had been once she had left Matt that morning. She just knew someone was following her. What she had dismissed as paranoia really seemed to be real.

#############

"I dunno son." Ronnie stated as he followed Matt back from the police station canteen. "I dun like it one bit."

"Neither do I." Matt answered as he walked along. He was worried sick about Alesha.

"How is she? Alesha?"

"Quiet." Matt answered. "You know she doesn't like to talk much."

"Yeah." He nodded "But Natalie is right."

"Since when did you call the Guv by er first name?" Matt smirked as Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

"Not important. What is important my old son is looking after that girl of yours."

"I know." Matt stopped. "Merrick is out and there is nothing I can do about it. It's times like this I wish I wasn't a copper." Ronnie narrowed his eyes.

"I know what you mean son, but that thinking isn't going to help anyone. That girl needs us all to keep our heads. Especially you." He watched while Matt nodded. "As much as I would like to pulverise the little scumbag."

"I know Ron. I know Ron."

He held open the door to the MIU office as Angie waved a mug in the air. Ronnie smiled as he stepped into the room. Angie nodded towards Natalie's office as Matt frowned.

"Guv said to send the pair of you in the minute you got back."

"Why?" Matt asked.

"She didn't say." Both men fell silent before turning to the open door. Natalie stood in the doorway, looking directly at both policemen.

"Ronnie, Matt." She waited as Matt shrugged his coat off. "Get in 'ere."

"What's wrong Guv?" Matt asked as she avoided his eyes.

"Get in 'ere." She sighed. It was the last thing she wanted to do but someone had to tell him.

#############

Alesha closed her eyes as she heard George and James in the inner office. She hated the fact that she knew they were talking about her. It was the last thing she wanted. She glanced towards the inner office as she heard George swear loudly. Shaking her head she got to her feet and walked out the office. She couldn't stand feeling as though she was the one causing problems. She didn't need to have the men on the team treating her differently. Before either men noticed she grabbed her jacket and headed out the office, determined that she was going to get on with her life. Matt had been right, nothing else mattered. Just her, Matt and their baby.

########

"Where's the phone?" Ronnie asked as he walked into the offices of James Steel and Alesha Phillips.

"On my desk." James answered as both men looked around. "It hasn't rung since."

"Ok." Ronnie pulled an evidence bag out of his pocket. "I'll have it sent to forensics." He followed George into the inner office as Matt stared at Alesha's empty desk.

"Where is she?" He turned to James. "Did she say she had to go out?"

"No. "James answered honestly. "She was there two minutes ago. Maybe she's in the Ladies?"

"Since when did she take her coat and bag to the toilet with her?

########################

A/\n more soon. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:not mine**

**A Normal Life.**

Alesha glared out over the busy London street as she thought about the way everyone, even Matt were treating her as if she was about to break down in tears. She was determined not to let Merrick get to her. She closed her eyes and rested on the railings opposite the Office Block that housed the Crown Prosecution Service. She would never admit she was scared but she was terrified Merrick was out there somewhere, watching her.

"Alesha."

She closed her eyes once more as she heard Matt call her name.

"Hi." She smiled slightly as he reached her and slipped a hand on the small of her back.

"You ok?"

"No." Alesha answered honestly. Matt frowned slightly as he heard the exhaustion in her voice.

"James said you were pretty freaked out by the phone thing." Matt held her gaze as he spoke. She found that she couldn't look away, couldn't lie to him the way she had to James and George.

"Well yeah." Alesha sighed. "I wasn't expecting that. Where's my phone?"

"Ronnie is taking it as evidence."

"Evidence?" Alesha felt her pulse quicken. "Evidence of what?"

"Stalking. Alesha listen."

"No." She shrugged his hand off her and stepped back. "No way Matt. I am not being a victim. Not again."

"Lesh!"

"No." She stormed back in the direction of the office as Matt stared after her. He knew how she felt but there was no way he was going to let her keep denying they had a problem. Merrick had clearly been watching them, he knew too much for Matt to believe it was a coincidence. It was just too creepy. He paused for a moment before following her.

"Lesha!"

She huffed as she almost marched away. She had left the building to get some air, to feel like herself but now she was left feeling as lost as ever. Alesha Phillips had never been the type of woman to act the damsel in distress. She wasn't about to start now. Shaking her head she marched through the offices of the CPS and headed to the women's bathroom. She needed to make herself look presentable and be somewhere that no one, not even Matt could disturb her.

########################

"I'll get on to 'is probabtion officer." Ronnie started. "See if 'e can give us 'is address."

"Why?" George asked. "You know that unless Alesha files a complaint there isn't anything you can do."

"You're right there George." Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose. "And is galls me. But I'd like to think that when Matty boy walks back in 'ere with Alesha they'll say she wants to file a complaint. I mean if there are more than two malicious and unwanted attempts to make contact it can be classed as 'arrssment."

"I know the 1997 law." George stared at him as James turned towards the door as Matt returned.

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "I did."

"Well, where is she?" James was immediately worried. Matt shrugged.

"No idea. She said she wasn't a victim. And walked off towards this place. I thought she'd be back by now."

"Check the ladies." Ronnie stated.

"And how exactly do I do that without getting myself arrested?" Matt asked as Ronnie shook his head.

"Use your natural charm. I'll call the Guv. Now gentlemen, this creep knows the law. He knows exactly what 'e is doing." Ronnie glared at the wall. "And I don't like it."

"Neither do I." George stated. "Neither do I."

###############

"You ok?" Alesha rolled her eyes. She was sick of being asked that question. She couldn't bring herself to snap when she realised the person asking the question was Kelly, the girl from the canteen that seemed to be slightly in awe of James whenever they went in there.

"Not really." Alesha offered a slight smile.

"I was sick as a dog when I was having mine. Heartburn like you would not believe." She washed her hands as she saw Alesha smile slightly.

"How many have you got?"

"Four. Little buggers the lot of them. Na I don't mean that. My oldest, Dean he's a handful but the girls are ok. I tell him I see what you people do everyday and how you put people in prison for what they've done wrong. I tell him, you wait. You misbehave you break the law and it wont matter that I served them all chips every day for twenty years. You'll be in prison." She smiled slightly as Alesha raised her eye brows.

"How old is he?"

"Seven."

"Oh."

"God help me when he's a teenager. Look, I know I ain't supposed to use this bathroom but please don't say anything. I just got caught short. It's a bit far to the canteen."

"I wont say a word." Alesha smiled.

"Oh I forgot." Kelly sighed. "There was a man 'ere earlier. Looking for you. I told him you were probably in court. He gave me this." She handed Alesha an envelope as Alesha's face fell.

"When was this?"

"Half hour ago?"

"Thanks."

"Did I say something wrong?" Kelly looked at the younger woman and nearly froze. Alesha shook her head as she looked at the small white envelope with her name on the front. She felt sick, she knew exactly who the letter was from. She quickly thanked Kelly before almost sprinting out of the office and straight into Matt.

"Hiya"

"Matt." She swallowed hard as she stuck the envelope in her pocket.

"You are going to need a new mobile."

"Yeah." She sighed as she looked anywhere but at him. "I."

"What is it? And don't say nothing. Please Lesh, I know you." He was beginning to get desperate as Alesha finally met his eyes.

"This." She handed him the envelope. "He was here. In the CPS and he left me this."

####################

A/N Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dislaimer not mine. This story will be shorter than the rest as I have an idea for a L&O Xmas fic. Feel like writing something more lighthearted. Thinking about writing something like my 1st L&O UK fic, Downtime.**

**Night Swimming.**

Matt stared at the ceiling, it was obvious that sleep was going to be hard to find. Alesha lay motionless next to him as the wind battered the street outside. He felt sick. Alesha was refusing to acknowledge she was being stalked. It was obvious Merrick was not just going to crawl back under his rock and stay there. Matt just wished he would. He closed his eyes as he tried not to get angry with Alesha. He knew she was determined to carry on as normal and he did admire her for that but she was seven and a half months pregnant. That was what he couldn't get his head around. If Angie or the Guv had been the target then he knew they would be asking for help. He blinked back a tear as Alesha moved slightly in the bed next to him. Merrick had finally broken the terms of his licence and had been stupid enough to put it in writing. He closed his eyes as he realised Natalie would order him off the case now Ronnie and Angie had gone to pick him up. He threw the duvet off as he sat up, suddenly angry at the entire situation.

"Matt?"

"Go back to sleep." Matt ran a hand over his face as he kept his back to her.

"That note." She started, relieved that her voice was stronger than she had hoped. "He just wanted to scare me. He isn't stupid enough to really try anything."

"Well." Matt swallowed hard. "He did scare me." He stood and grabbed his jogging bottoms from the chair in the corner. "To be honest, Lesh he bloody terrified me."

"Matt."

"The stuff he wrote. What he said. That isn't normal, even for someone like him but you want to just brush it under the carpet. He writes to you, he phones you. And you want to ignore it? After what we went through? After everything that man did?"

"I know what he did. I will never ever forget what he did." Alesha sat up, her eyes burning with angry tears that she was determined not to shed.

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "But you fought him then. You didn't let him get away with it."

"No?" Alesha raised her eyes to meet his as Lucky scampered into the bedroom. "Off the bed." She shooed the cat as Matt shook his head.

"No."

"But he did get away with it."

"No, no he didn't"

"Matt." Alesha took a deep breath. "Listen to me. I hate him. I hate what he's done and I hate what he's doing but there is nothing I can do about it."

"Yes there is."

"I fought him and I lost. You saw the way he looked at me in court."

"He went to prison." Matt turned to face her as she took his hand. "He was found guilty."

"Yes." Alesha nodded as she met his eyes. "Of attacking other women. Not me."

"Lesh."

"Matt, I want to fight him. I do." Alesha sighed. "But I don't think I could stand it if the Jury believed him. Again." Her voice broke as Matt tugged her into his arms. He closed his eyes as the tears began to escape.

"He wont." Matt kissed her hair as she wrapped her arms around him. "He wont."

#############

"Well, I do not bloody believe this." Ronnie threw his glasses on the desk in front of him as Angie flopped into Matt's chair.

"I know." Angie shook her head as Natalie emerged from the office.

"Right." Natalie stared at the two detectives. "Tell me I can ring James and tell him to start putting a case together."

"Sorry." Angie sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Not what I want to hear." Natalie folded her arms as Ronnie picked up his glasses and stared at her.

"Not what we want to tell you."

"But." Natalie sighed. "I am sensing a but, here."

"He's gone. We went to the address Carly, his probation officer gave us but he had already legged it."

"What?" Natalie was trying to contain her obvious anger as Angie nodded.

"We went to the address and he has legged it." Ronnie stated. "Buggered off. No sign of him."

Natalie swore under her breath as she glared at the floor. The man had skipped bail, contacted one of his victims and started stalking a pregnant woman. It made her feel sick. The silence in the MIU office was beginning to become as oppressive as the darkness outside.

"So?" Angie started. "What do we do now?"

"Well, 'e ain't going to give up." Ronnie sighed.

"No." Natalie sighed. "And neither are we. Find him, Ron. Find him."

"Yes Guv." Ronnie got to his feet as the younger woman rested her head on one hand. "Question is, how?"

#######################

A/N Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Hide n Seek.**

Angie glared at the photograph on her desk. Dr Merrick's file was open in front of her as the read and reread the original case file. She hadn't even heard Ronnie leave his desk to head into Natalie's office. She closed her eyes as she remembered the utter devastation Merrick's action had caused her friends. She dreaded to think what would happen to Matt and Alesha if they didn't find the man soon. She shuddered as she read one of the other victim's statements. As awful as it sounded, as awful as it was it seemed Alesha was one of the lucky ones. At least one of the victims had committed suicide after the attack while another was in a psychiatric ward being treated for PTSD. She closed her eyes for a moment as she heard the office door swing open.

"You alright Ang?" Her eyes snapped open as Matt hung his coat over the rack in the corner.

"Yeah." She smiled slightly. "Just tired."

"I know that feeling." He sympathised as he looked around the office. "What's Ronnie doing in there with the Guv?"

"Have you spoken to them?" Angie asked as Matt shook his head slowly.

"Ang."

"Matt, listen to me. It'll get sorted. It will."

"Yeah." His voice took on that manacingly low tone that Angie knew meant that he was on the verge of exploding. "Ang, what am I not being told?"

"Last night we went to arrest Merrick. Contacting Alesha like that means that he broke his terms of release, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he's gone."

"He's what?"

"Gone."

"How?"

"Matt, I dunno." She sighed. "But we are looking for him. His flat was empty, personal effects removed and the man has vanished into thin air. We're trying all known associates."

"And you, my old son." Ronnie walked out off the office as he addressed his friend. "You have to stay away from this."

"He's right." Natalie stared at him. "It's too bloody close to the rest of us. To you its bad enough for us but for you." She shook her head. "Matt I cannot have you working this case. Ronnie is to partner Angie on this."

"What?" Matt looked as though he had been shot. The colour drained from his face as Angie looked at his feet. She knew how much he wanted to be part of the investigation. He had worked so hard to ensure the case had got to court in the first place.

"Matt, you are a part of this case." Ronnie sat in his own chair as he looked at his friend. The younger man looked on the verge of tears."You and Alesha need to be kept as far away from the case as possible."

"Alesha." Matt got to his feet as Angie pushed her chair away from her desk. "Does she know?"

"I called George as soon as I found out." Natalie stated as Matt nodded.

"Right, I got to get over there. If I'm not wanted here."

"Matt." Ronnie called after him. It was too late, he was gone.

################################################

Alesha threw her coat over the rack as she tried and failed to answer her mobile phone while trying to get to her desk. James shook his head as he watched the usually organised and together Alesha Phillips get in a fluster.

"Alesha?"

"Morning." She smiled as he shook his head. "You ok?"

"Have you spoken to Matt this morning?"

"Er the man I live with?" She rolled her eyes. "Of course I haven't spoken to him." She smiled as James walked towards her. It seemed that the mood changed dramatically as Alesha read her friend's eyes.

"Why?" She could sense that something was very wrong. James sighed heavily,

"Sit down. Please Alesha."

Alesha nodded as she did as he asked.

##################################

"Do I not like this." Ronnie stated as he walked across the bridge. The rain began to batter the small footpath as Angie shoved her hands in her pockets. She loved Ronnie and Matt as if they were her brothers but she couldn't wait for the boys to be paired together so she could get back to normal life.

"What now?"

"Well." Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose as Angie brushed her hair out of her face. "I think we can safely say that we 'av found 'im."

Both fell silent as the forensics team removed the body from the river bank. Angie stared at the muddy brown earth beside the river as Ronnie shook his head. Neither wanted to voice what they knew they would have to do.

"I'll call the Guv." Angie sighed.

"Yeah, and I'll ring Matt. As much as I 'ate to say it, 'e needs to account for where 'e was last night."

####################

A/N Maybe two or three more chapters to go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Answers?**

Matt stared at Ronnie in shock. He knew that in his position he would be asking him the same questions but it still hurt to think that he was a suspect. He stared at his friend as Ronnie frowned. It was obvious he hated being there as much as Matt hated having to answer the questions.

"When is Alesha 'ome?" Ronnie sighed as Matt's eyes widened.

"You don't think?"

"No." Ronnie answered honestly "But you know as well as I do, if I don't talk to the both of you whoever 'as done 'im in is going to 'av their defense ask why you two weren't questioned. I got to cover everything."

"It wasn't her. And it wasn't me. I only wish it was."

"Matt." Ronnie sighed. "You can't say stuff like that. I know what you mean."

"No, Ron. No you don't."

"I know what that scum did." Ronnie answered. "I know what he did to that girl."

"No, you know what you see. You don't see the damage he did." Matt looked away. "You don't see."

"Matt." Ronnie rested a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is 'ard. I get that but I have to ask. Where were you last night?"

"I know." Matt sighed. "What time?"

"Still waiting on the exact time of death. Joy is still working on the post mortem." Ronnie glanced at the clock above the fireplace as Lucky wandered in.

"Saw Alesha at about 5. She was with James." Matt sighed. "They're working on some case at the moment. The Anderson case? I'm not sure but she was with him until gone 6. I got fed up of waiting so I went to get a chinese takeaway. You can check with the Golden Wok if you want."

"Don't do this, Matt."

"No, Ron. You wanted to know what I was doing last night. I'm telling you. I met Alesha about 6ish after she had finished with James. We went home. Mrs Foster, from across the road was out when we got in. She'll vouch for me as I had to help change a lightbulb for her. Alesha rang her cousin Tasha and we went to bed." Matt stared at his friend as he waited for his reaction. Ronnie was his best friend, the thought that he believed he was capable of murder almost broke his heart.

"Alesha was never a suspect. Not just because of where she was but because there is no way that man was killed by a pregnant woman. There is no way she could have inflicted injuries like that. He was a mess, I tell you that son."

"So, you don't believe Alesha could have hurt anyone but you believe it of me. Thanks Ron. Thanks a lot." Matt stood as Ronnie's mobile phone sprang to life. Matt nodded as Ronnie answered the phone before turning away.

#################

"Ma'am." Angie walked into Natalie's office as she spoke. She hated the fact that Merrick had been released in the first place, the fact he was now laying on a slab in the mortuary did nothing to appease her feelings of unease.

"Yes?" Natalie dropped the pen she was holding on the desk as she looked up.

"Matt did not do this." She sighed as Natalie nodded.

"Angie, luv."

"I know he didn't do this."

"He has motive. God knows he has motive."

"Maybe." Angie sighed, "But."

"I know." Natalie sighed. "I know Matt is one of us. He's a bloody good detective but we have to look at the facts as we see them."

"He was not responsible for this." Angie suddenly felt as though she had to defend her colleague. Matt was a friend as well as a co worker. She knew there was no way he could have beaten Merrick to the extent the killer had.

"I know you are right. I know it." Natalie sighed. "But we have to find the person who did kill that monster, otherwise we are going to have the rest of the world pointing fingers at our Matt." Natalie watched as Angie nodded. She felt sick at the thought Ronnie was currently questioning his best friend in relation to a murder investigation. She had no idea how much that had to hurt but she knew that she could never hope to. Angie looked away as a phone in the main department began to ring. She nodded as Natalie motioned for her to answer it. She just prayed it was Joy with the preliminary post mortem results.

#################

"What?" Alesha stared at James in shock. The Anderson case had been a welcome distraction and she knew that her and James would easily get the conviction they were hoping for. It had been an interesting case and she had enjoyed working with the rest of the team on what she knew would be one of the last cases she would be involved with before she went on her maternity leave. It had also distracted her from thoughts of Merrick and the fact he was back in her life. Now James and George were sat in the office with her, telling her that the man that had haunted her nightmares for the last three years was dead. It almost didn't seem real.

"His body was found in the park this morning. I spoke with Natalie Chandler." George stated calmly. Alesha smiled. He only knew one Natalie as far as she was aware but he still insisted on using her full name rather that just refer to her as Natalie. She nodded as the gentle Scotsman continued. "A young boy cutting through the park on his paper round found the corpse."

"He was murdered. Some time last night." George sighed as James continued. "The post mortem is being carried out this morning."

"Oh." Alesha sighed.

"The police are going to want to talk to you."

"What?" Alesha felt sick, the tears begining to threaten to spill out over her eyelashes as James took her hand.

"You and Matt. You were both known to him. He was trying to contact you for weeks, now he's dead."

"I didn't kill anyone. Neither did Matt. My Matt couldn't hurt anyone. He was here, you spoke to him. I saw him. No! No way. This isn't happening." Alesha blinked as she buried her head in her hands. James glanced at George once before pulling his friend into his arms and rocking her gently. He knew she was right. There was no way Matt could risk being arrested and separated from Alesha so close to when the baby was due to be born. He knew how much Matt wanted to be a dad. There was no way he was going to jepordise that.

"I know." James sighed as Alesha sniffed loudly. "I know Matt. This is just a paper exercise to show they have covered all bases. That's all. That's all it can be." George sighed as he watched the two friends. He prayed James was right.

#################

Ronnie hung up the phone as Matt turned his attention back to him. Ronnie looked visibly relieved.

"Ron?"

"That was our Angie. She just heard from the morgue. Joy has done her magic."

"And?" Matt stepped forward.

"Merrick was murdered. He was killed by a single blow to the back of his head with a blunt object. And the time of death was the exact time you my old son was seen walking into the offices of the CPS."

"I went to see if Alesha was ready. I told you this." Matt was still angry.

"I know you did." Matt watched as he began pacing up and down the living room. "But Angie wants me back at the nick. Seems that while we've been chatting away the husband of Cath Evans walked in."

"Was she the woman who.."Matt looked away.

"Killed herself two weeks after that scumbag raped her? Yeah thats her. Only 33 aswell." Ronnie shook his head. "Anyway Mark Evans confessed to murder. Strolled up to June on the desk, asked for the DI and there we go. He's confessed."

"So now you believe me." Matt shook his head as Ronnie smiled at him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Never doubted you for a second. Never throught you'd be so stupid."

"Thanks." Matt rolled his eyes. "Does Alesha know yet?"

"Reckon so. Come on, get your coat. I'll give you a lift. She's going to need you."

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "Yeah."

#############################

A/N Hope to finish this by the end of the week. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine]**

**Picking up the pieces.**

Alesha closed her eyes as she tried to absorb the information. A man had been arrested for murdering Merrick. Mark Evans had confessed to murder. She wiped angrily at her face as tears began to escape, despite her best efforts to hide them. She hated crying and especially hated crying at work. In seconds Matt crossed the room to her as Ronnie nodded for James and George to follow him into the inner office, leaving the young couple alone for a moment. Matt cradled Alesha to him as he looked up to find himself in the now near empty office, glad of the sense of tact Ronnie had seemed to acquire recently.

"It's over." He hugged her tightly to him. "It's over."

"No." Alesha half sobbed. "No, it's not."

"Lesh?"

"It's never over." She buried her face in his shirt as she spoke. Matt tightened his hold on her as the sobs wracked her body. He knew she still had nightmares about the attack and the trial.

"He can't hurt you. Not now. Not ever again." Matt mumbled into her hair as she closed her eyes.

"I want to believe you, I really do."

"He's dead." Matt sighed. He knew about the nightmares, about the way she would react when they had a case that would have any parallel to hers. He kissed her hair again as he felt her shake in his arms. For the first time since Merrick had thrown himself back into their lives the tears came.

##################

"He confessed." Angie stated as Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose as she nursed a mug of tea in her hands.

"Just walked in and confessed?" Matt perched on the edge of Angie's desk as she nodded.

"Yeah." Angie sighed. "He said he knew that Merrick was out. That he had seen him in town and just snapped."

"Understandable." Matt sighed as he ran a hand over his face. He was exhausted. Ronnie stared at the younger man for a moment as he realised how badly his friend had been affected. How close they had been to Matt being the one to remove Merrick for good. He shook his head, unable to believe they had missed it. Even James and George, who were normally the most observant men he knew had missed it. He closed his eyes as he silently berated himself. Matt was his best friend, the little brother he had never had, yet he had failed to see how the boy had been struggling. It wasn't just Alesha that had been Merrick's victim this time. Matt had been just as badly hurt. He picked up his mug from the desk before returning it without having a drink. He just needed something to do. He couldn't believe he had just assumed Matt was coping. They had all been keeping an eye on Alesha, no one had even thought about the effect the case had had on Matt.

"Matt." Ronnie watched his friend as Matt turned to him. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Matt pushed himself away from the desk as he sighed. "Just tired."

"If you say so son." Matt nodded as Ronnie watched him.

"Mr Evans has given a full confession and it fits with the report Joy sent us on Merrick's injuries." Natalie stated as Matt grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. Ronnie took his glasses off and threw them on his desk. Natalie folded her arms as she watched the junior members of her team. "Matt? Where you going?"

"Home." Matt answered as Ronnie shot Natalie a look that begged her not to argue with him. "I need to see Alesha."

"Ok, get some rest. See you in the morning?" Natalie waited as Matt nodded slightly. He wasn't even sure he believed he would be back in work in under 24 hours. Or ever again. Ronnie smiled sadly at Natalie as she nodded towards the door once. It seemed she understood exactly what was running through his mind. He picked his glasses up and followed his friend out of the office, leaving the women alone once more.

"Guv? Matt is ok. Isn't he?" Angie asked as she watched Ronnie slip away.

"I 'ope so, luv. I really 'ope so."

#################

Alesha picked up the remote control as Lucky made himself comfortable on the sofa next to her. She was annoyed that James had sent her home from work. She sighed heavily as some boring daytime soap began to play out on the television in front of her.

"You ok, Lucky?" She picked up the spoiled cat as he began to purr. "Sorry, I've been such a grumpy owner." The cat proceeded to lick his paws as Alesha smiled. One thing the rescued moggie could be counted on for was his total disregard for anything going on around him. She couldn't help but smile as the cat continued to demand her attention. She picked up her mobile phone as it signalled a text message had arrived.

"James." She explained to the cat. She couldn't help but smile as she read the message.

"Dont be angry. U need rest, or at least my goddaughter does.C U soon xx" She had to smirk at the usually eridite James using text talk and messing it up. She hit the reply button as she heard the front door open.

######################

"Oi, 'old up." Ronnie half jogged after his friend. Matt was determined to get to the car faster than ever before.

"Leave it Ron."

"No." Ronnie caught up with him as they reached the edge of the car park. "I will not bloody leave it."

"Merrick is dead." Matt stated as Ronnie nodded. "But it doesn't matter. Can't you see that? What he did. What he's done to Alesha and the other women, the damage is already done."

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded. He had watched the young crown prosecutor fight her way back from the assault that had ripped away her piece of mind. "I know that."

"No, no you don't. You didn't see her flinch when a car backfired the day after. You didn't feel her pull away the first time you kissed her. Hear her scream out in her sleep. I did. I heard it all." Matt ran a hand over his eyes as the tears threatened to fall. "I should have protected her."

"You weren't together when it happened." Ronnie held his gaze.

"No." Matt agreed. "But I was her friend in those days."

"You were already in love with her, weren't you? And you think you failed her. Because you didn't protect her. Matt, 'e was a doctor. A man people were supposed to be able to trust. What 'appened to her and the other women was 'is fault. Not yours. His." Ronnie held the younger man by the shoulders as he spoke. Matt shrugged his arms off and leant on the roof of his car. Ronnie knew he had to get through to him. It was too important.

"I let her down." He paused. "When Merrick got out of prison. I let her down."

"How the bleedin' ell did you work that one out?"

"I should never have let him get anywhere near her."

"Not your fault." Ronnie stated. "The only thing you've cocked up is all this blaming yourself. She doesn't blame you. No one else blames you. Now I know you wish you were the one to send Merrick to see 'is maker but what good would that have done Alesha? Or the baby? Go 'ome Matt. Look after her but for pity's sake stop blaming yourself."

Ronnie stepped back as Matt turned to him. He shook his head as Matt ran a hand over his face. He knew Ronnie was right. Nodding slowly he threw Ronnie the car keys.

"Give us a lift. I don't think I'm in any fit state to drive."

"Now that, is the most sensible thing you 'ave said all day."

Ronnie walked round to the driver's door as Matt rolled his eyes. He knew Ronnie was right.

###################

Matt sighed as he watched Ronnie drive away. He couldn't help but wonder how his friend seemed to know what to say, or have an anecdote for just about every situation. He stepped into his hallway as Lucky padded towards him.

"Hello you." He picked up the jet black moggie as he looked down the hallway. "Where's your mum?"

"Here." Alesha rested her head against the wooden doorframe of the living room.

"Lesh." He stepped towards her as she wiped a tear away. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded slightly as he drew nearer. "You were right."

"I was?" Matt wrapped his arms around her waist as he tried to think what she was referring to. "When?"

"This morning." She smiled slightly. "He can't hurt me now. He can't hurt us."

"Oh right."

"Matt." She rested her palm against his cheek as his eyes fell closed. "You were right. It's over. It's really over."

###################

A/N Is Alesha right? May write an epilogue. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Epilogue.**

Alesha stared out over the river as the winter air began to sting her cheeks. She closed her eyes against the cold, relieved to be out in the open air rather than stuck in a stuffy courtroom. For once she hadn't had to content with the cramped women's Robe Room. She had been a witness, for the defence. It was not something she was used to but for once she had been glad to be cross examined by Bea McCardle. The quiet Irish woman had not held back but her client was still more than likely to be found guilty of manslaughter by diminished responsibility. It was the most Bea and Mark Evans' family had hoped for. Alesha secretely thought he should have been awarded a medal and hated herself for even thinking such a thing about a man that had taken another man's life.

"Alesha?" She sighed heavily as she heard her best friend call her name.

"James."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She smiled slightly as she pushed herself away from the railings.

"Matt had to stay in the police room until the verdict. You know how it is."

"I know." She smiled slightly. "What about you? Must be strange to be the witness rather than the lead prosecutor."

"Yeah." He smiled. "It is. Just glad Jake didn't make a complete balls up of it."

"You thought he would?"

"I hoped he wouldn't." Jake watched as Alesha smirked. He knew she knew him too well.

"James."

"Bea did a good job." He smiled as he spoke of his ex wife. Alesha shook her head as the tourists and commuters stepped around them. Neither were ready to head back to the court house. "The Judge will still find him guilty."

"I know."

"I feel sorry for his kids. Did you know Cath Evans was pregnant when."

"When Merrick attacked her?" Alesha closed her eyes. Nothing she heard about the dead man surprised her anymore. He had been a monster. "Yeah. I heard. The baby is almost two years old now. Merrick stole his mum aswell as everything else. She had no previous mental health problems, not even post natal depression with her oldest. Until he touched her."

"You sure you're ok?"

"I will be." Alesha smiled as they heard Ronnie call their names. The verdict was in.

#################

Alesha curled her legs underneath her as she listened to the newsreader outline what little had been released to the press on the case. A picture of Bea McCardle filled the screen as the Sky newsreader explained how Evans' defence team were going to start an appeal. She shook her head sadly. Evans' had pleaded guilty, all talk of an appeal was just that. Talk. She sighed heavily as Matt wrapped an arm around her.

"Lesh."

"I'm fine. Stop worrying."

"I love you. It's my job to worry." He kissed her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Matt." She sighed. "I told you, it's over."

"Yeah." He sighed as she touched his hand. "Yeah, it's over."

#######################

"Ten years." Natalie shook her head as she fished in her handbag. "Ten years."

"He'll probably get out before then."

"Merrick was a scumbag." Natalie stated as Ronnie nodded.

"You wont hear me arguing about that." Ronnie took his glasses off as he got to his feet. "I told Matt to get Alesha home. She's got another antenatal appointment tomorrow. Girl needs her rest."

"Poor kid." Natalie sighed. "But still, ten years. I can't imagine being away from my boys for ten years. And all because of that evil little..." She turned her head away as Ronnie tugged on his coat.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I know I aint always got the best relationship with my girls but I'd hate to be away for ten months never mind ten years."

"I need a drink." Natalie sighed before closing her eyes, realising what she had said.

"I could do with a cuppa." Ronnie smiled as she visibly sagged against the wall. "What d'ya reckon? Cafe round the corner."

"Go on then." Natalie smiled. "I'll be honest, it isn't the vat of wine I was imagining but I'll take coffee if it's on the menu."

"Ah Guv." Ronnie laughed. "You know as well as I do that aint the way. Come on, I'll even throw in a cream cake."

"Now, you are talking." Natalie smiled as Ronnie held the door open for her. He smiled back as he thought about how the atmosphere had just changed in a matter of seconds. They reached the door of the courthouse as Natalie stopped in her tracks.

"Matt and Alesha."

"What about them?" Ronnie held her gaze.

"You think they are going to be ok? I mean it's three times that man had damaged things. How many more times before the damage is irrepairable?"

"Well, seeing as 'e was murdered I reckon we wont be 'earing from him again."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Natalie tugged her collar tigher to her as Ronnie followed her out into the night.

###########################

A/N Thankyou all for the reviews. Thats all folks. Happy New Year.


End file.
